pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Gastly Fright!/Transcript
(Scene opens on a very rainy and stormy day. Everyone is running toward a creepy place.) Quincy: I have a bad feeling about this place. Artemis: '''It's shelter, so suck it! '''Quincy: Thats not nice! Artemis: '''I wasn't made to be nice! '''Chili: '''Both of you shut up! '''Quincy/Artemis: ''(both glare at Chili)'' ZIP IT! (The three of them start arguing, until a Gastly interrupts by licking Chili from behind.) (Quincy got out her Pokedex) Quincy's Pokedex: 'Gastly, the Gas Pokémon. By enveloping larger opponents with gas, Gastly is able to defeat them. ''(A shaking Artemis grabs Quincy.) 'Artemis: '''Isn't Gastly a Ghost-type? '''Athena: '''Yes. ''(An Abra enters and teleports Artemis and Tom to the living room, Aphrodite to a bedroom, Athena to a library, Chili to the kitchen, and Quincy to the drawing room.) '''Quincy: Just great, we're lost....! Aphrodite: 'Hello? Is anyone here? '''Chili: '''Just gonna grab some food, I'm starving. ''(Pichu breaks out of his Poké Ball.) (Quincy was with Athena's Goomy and his Goomy along with Aphrodite's Grotle, and Chili's Darumaka) 'Chili's Pichu: '''Pichu chu? (Wanna play?) '''Chili: '''No. ''(Pichu starts crying loudly.) 'Quincy: '''What do we do? ''(Then Quincy's group heard a rattle) '''Quincy: ''(whimpering) Wh-what was that? ''(A Gastly emerges, grinning at her.) Quincy: 'It's you again. Why are you here? '''Gastly: '''Gast lyyy... (You'll seee...) ''(Gastly escorts them to play area) 'Quincy: '''What is this? ''(Artemis and Tom have Haunter flying around them.) 'Artemis: '''Ugghhhh... I hate this.... '''Quincy's Togetic: '''To...ticu.... (Me...too....) ''(Chili's walking around looking for everyone else.) (Gastly got trapped by a net team rocket made. They recite their motto as Quincy reaches for Togetic's Poké Ball.) 'Quincy: '''Togetic, I choose- ''(Darumaka comes out instead!) ''HUH?! '''Chili's Darumaka: '''Maka! (Eh?) '''Quincy's Goomy: '''Gooo my my (Let me take on these clowns) ''(Cassidy sends out Sableye, and Butch Mightyena.) (The Dark Pulse and Shadow Ball headed for Gastly) 'Quincy: '''Gastly, look out! ''(Quincy's Goomy jumped off Quincy and dived in at the last second and shielded Gastly) 'Quincy's Goomy: '''Gooo..ooh...goomy my (Guh....I must.....protect Gastly!) '''Athena's Goomy: '''Gooomy.... (Big sis....) ''(Both Quincy and Athena's Goomy's eyes grew angry at Team Rocket, then it began to glow, Both of the Goomys had evolved into Sliggoo!) 'Quincy's Sliggoo: '''Sli sligoo goo! '''Athena's Sliggoo: '''Goo goo!! '''Quincy: '''Cool! ''(Quincy got out her Pokedex) 'Quincy's Pokedex: '''Sliggoo, the Soft Tissue Pokémon. Its four horns function as a highly sensitive radar system, picking up many different scents and noises. '''Cassidy: '''Do something, Biff! '''Butch: '''The name is Butch! ''(Mightyena attacks Quincy but Sliggoo got in the way!) 'Quincy's Sliggoo: '''Sli sligoo goo sliggoo (I dont think so, Biff!) ''(Sliggoo fires a powerful frozen beam) 'Butch: '''Huh?! ''(It blasts Team Rocket off - just as Chili and Pichu arrive.) (Chili and Pichu notice Quincy, Darumaka, Athena's Goomy and Quincy's newly-evolved Sliggoo) '''Chili's Darumaka: '''Daru! (Chili!) '''Chili's Pichu: ''(He cuddles himself closer to Chili's face.)'' (Artemia arrives along with Monferno and his Pansear. Pansear climbs on Chili's other shoulder. Tom follows Artemis in.) Artemis: 'Hey. ''(Athena and Aphrodite arrive and noticed her Goomy with a Shiny Sliggoo) '''Aphrodite: Whoa! Who's that Pokemon? (Aphrodite got out her Pokedex) Aphrodite's Pokedex: 'Sliggoo, the Soft Tissue Pokémon and the evolved form of Goomy. It has trouble drawing a line between friends and food. It will calmly try to melt and eat even those it gets along well with. '''Artemis: '''Oh... My... '''Tom: '''Wow... ''(Shiny Sliggoo turned to Athena and Aphrodite, then Athena recognized the Sliggoo and showed a flashback of Goomy inside Sliggoo's mind) (Sliggoo slithered over to Athena, squealing in happiness.) 'Athena's Sliggoo: '''Slig goo! (It's me!) '''Athena: '''Did you get both Goomys to evolve? '''Quincy: '''Yup! '''Artemis: '''Great, now we can split this Arceus-forsaken wasteland. '''Quincy's Sliggoo: '''Sli sli goo gooo (I sense something!) ''(Artemis groans in annoyance.) 'Quincy: '''See, Sliggoo can pick up scents and noises, just like the Pokedex said. '''Artemis: '''When the heck are we getting out??!! This place is so creepy! ''(Sliggoo fired Dragon Pulse, and breaking a wall, creating a hole, light emitting from it) '''Artemis: ''(quickly) Thanks a lot, Sliggoo! ''(She makes a mad dash for the door.) (They notice a Litwick and a Gastly following them) Artemis: 'Huh? ''(Litwick clutches Artemis's leg.) ''GET OFF ME, YOU FILTHY CREATURE! '''Quincy: '''Not so fast, Artemis! '''Athena: '''Quincy's right! '''Artemis: '''What does she mean by that? '''Quincy: '''It's true Litwick ''is a Ghost-type, but its not only a Ghost-type.... 'Athena: '''It's Fire-type as well. '''Artemis: '''I guess it's kinda cute.... ''(She catches Litwick.) 'Quincy: '''I guess you can come along too! ''(She catches the Gastly) '''Artemis: ''Now we're ditching this nuthouse, right? '''Quincy: '''Yeah! ''(Artemis immediately sprints out through the hole.) Category:Episodes where a main character's Pokemon evolves Category:Episodes where a main character catches a Pokemon